


Christmas Miracles

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Shiro decided to take a cooking class to hopefully learn to not set things on fire. Only, the boy he works with is is just... so enthusiastic and cute, and Shiro finds himself falling fast.Thankfully, he can't screw up Christmas cookies. Right? Well, he supposes he's asking for two miracles, then. And Christmas can't be a better time to ask for more than one.





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



> To one of my best friends and sweet, sweet girlfriend, Mey. I love you <3 Merry Christmas! (I couldn't wait)

Shiro smiled as he entered the familiar classroom, spying Hunk already at their workstation. He’d only been taking the class for a few weeks, but he and Hunk got along pretty well and he found himself loving the class, even if he still struggled with cooking in general. So far, he’d gotten better at basic stuff like pasta and eggs. Mostly stovetop stuff that was quick and didn’t require too much attention.    
  
At least he hadn’t set anything on fire in class. Unlike the last time he tried making spaghetti at home. Thank God for Keith and his quick thinking with the fire extinguisher.    
  
It was almost like just being around Hunk made his skills go up a notch.   
  
“Hey, Shiro,” Hunk greeted as Shiro settled in, “We’re gonna be using the oven today. Baking cookies. Since it’s almost Christmas and all. We have themed cookie cutters and everything!” He gestured to the tree, stars, Santa, and present-shaped cookie cutters to the side of their station.   
  
“Ooh. Do we get to ice them too? That’s about the only thing I was good at before I started this class,” Shiro said with a laugh, “I love the decorating.”   
  
Hunk nodded. “Yeah. We’ve got a bunch of pre-made, though. Normally I like making it myself, but it can take forever to get the color just right, so I don’t mind it too much.”   
  
“Fair enough,” Shiro murmured, watching as the teacher went up to the front of the class and began talking about what they were doing. They’d be making plain sugar cookies and then decorating in the spirit of Christmas. Which all sounded very nice to Shiro.    
  
They all got to work, mixing their batter and cutting out shapes as their ovens preheated. Shiro found himself watching Hunk work more than working himself. Hunk’s hands rolled over the dough and Shiro wished he could get those hands on his body. God, and the concentrated look on Hunk’s face was downright sexy. He knew so much of how to work with this stuff, moving with practiced ease and a small smile on his face as he started using the cutters to make the shapes he wanted. No Santas or stars, just trees and presents. God, he was cute….   
  
Suddenly realizing he wasn’t paying attention to his own work, he ducked his head in embarrassment and went back to beating the dough before rolling it out and choosing his own shapes. He really didn’t want to eat a person-shaped cookie, so trees and stars. And one present.   
  
Sliding the tray into the oven when it beeped, he set the timer and turned to Hunk with a smile. “So, how was your week? Got any plans for the holiday?”   
  
“It was alright. And no, not really. Dinner with my parents on Christmas day, but other than that…” He trailed off and shrugged. “I thought about spending time with my roomie, but then his family surprised him with a ticket home. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to make it this year so that’s good. I’m happy for him.”   
  
“Yeah. What was his name again? Lance?”   
  
Hunk nodded. “Yup. He leaves on, uh, Christmas Eve, so two weeks to that. And then he’s staying until almost New Year’s. He said he wanted to throw a party over here since I’ve never been to a proper New Year’s Eve party.” He laughed softly. “It’s cute, really. He’s a sweet friend, if a little crazy.”   
  
“That’s good. Better than crazy  _ and _ a bad friend,” Shiro said lightly.   
  
“Well,  _ yeah. _ I’ve had too many of those in my life. I’ve learned to cut out people who are jerks. We don’t have much time in this place, y’know? Why should I waste it with people who aren’t going to help me grow as a person or just be there for me? Of course I’m there for them back, y’know, I’m not an asshole either, or at least, I try not to be, I mean, when I get protective I get pretty upsetting but --”   
  
“Okay, deep breath, Hunk. I get it. You don’t have to talk yourself into a coma,” Shiro teased, hip-checking Hunk. “Man, you’re really cute.” Immediately, a blush flooded his cheeks and he cleared his throat, looking away.   
  
Hunk also blushed, gasping softly and covering his mouth. “I… Uh.  _ Wow. _ Uh. I guess? If you think so? Oh man, I…” He covered his face. “I think you’re cute too!”   
  
Shiro blinked, his blush getting worse as the words registered in his brain.  “O-oh? Uh, well, I, uh. I man… Yeah. Thanks? Thanks. I, uh, think you’re cute too.”   
  
Hunk snorted, lowering his hands from his face to peer at Shiro in bemusement. “Didn’t you just say that?”   
  
“Oh, I did? I, uh, must have gotten distracted by how cute you were,” he joked.   
  
Hunk laughed and shook his head, grinning wryly. “Okay, enough. So… we both think each other is cute… Do you… wanna maybe say more than that?” He gave Shiro a hopeful, eager look, too shy to say it himself.   
  
Shiro stammered and then nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, uh… Yeah. I really like you. Maybe we could meet outside class sometime. For a date?” he asked with a shy grin.   
  
Hunk’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Yeah, of course. Here, you’ll need my number, right? I have a silly idea. It’ll have to wait until our cookies are - our cookies!”   
  
Jumping back (when had he inched so close to Shiro?), he yanked his oven door open and pulled out the tray, sighing in relief when the cookies were just fine. Shiro turned to get his out more calmly and smiled to himself when he saw he’d done a good job on them. He practically beamed with pride as he set them all on his cooling rack, watching Hunk do the same out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“Well, I still haven’t burned anything down yet. That’s a relief,” he snorted. “I thought I would’ve on the first day.”   
  
Hunk chuckled. “Well, maybe you just needed a space to learn confidence in.”   
  
Smiling, Shiro nodded thoughtfully at the words and they waited in companionable silence for their cookies to cool enough to start decorating. Together, they took their used bowls and things to the sinks and scrubbed everything clean as they waited to pass the time quicker. Hunk set aside a present cookie to decorate last, Shiro noted, so he set aside the one present he’d made. He didn’t know for sure what Hunk was planning, but it seemed like a good idea to save it, just in case.   
  
Several minutes of intense decorating later, Shiro looked up in surprise when Hunk slid his present-cookie onto Shiro’s plate of finished ones. Hunk has very determinedly not looking in Shiro’s direction, another blush on his cheeks, so Shiro glanced back down and then chuckled. The present-cookie had been decorated almost normally with red and green stripes, but a series of numbers in white icing had been placed over it.   
  
_ Hunk’s phone number,  _ Shiro thought in realization. Grinning, he quickly and messily decorated his present and then handed it over with his number written on it the same fashion.   
  
“Don’t accidentally eat it,” he joked quietly.   
  
Hunk laughed. “Ditto, man. I’d like to do something with you this weekend, so we can, uh, yeah, plan a… a date. Over texts. And stuff.”   
  
“I’d really like that,” Shiro said sincerely.   
  
The teacher called everyone’s attention and dismissed the class. Shiro and Hunk packed up their cookies and left, waving at each other and promising to text. Each of them walked away with a spring in their steps.   
  
The holidays really were times for miracles.


End file.
